1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging arrangement for a vehicle comprising an inductively chargeable mobile electronic appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 10 2010 014 654 A1 discloses an inductive charging appliance which, for wire-free charging of different, portable electronic units, comprises a charging surface and a primary coil, with the mobile electronic unit being placed down for charging on the charging surface, and with the primary coil being mounted such that it can be moved in an internal compartment and being positioned and held by magnetic force. A charging appliance such as this cannot guarantee that energy is always transmitted with the same efficiency, because of the shaking, vibrations or centrifugal forces which exist for the mobile electronic unit and the primary coil, in particular in a vehicle.